Deadly Kisses
by ALifeOfShadows
Summary: Gin, I'm a memory. I live in things that remember me. Which means, you haven't forgotten me.' Tom smirked [Fluffy Twoshot] COMPLETE! TR.GW
1. The Beginning

Deadly Kisses

ALifeOfShadows

1-11-06

--

"Tom, let go of me!" 11 year old Ginny pleaded. Tom was pinning her against a wall.

"Why should I?" Tom smirked. His hand was squeezing her throat. Ginny gasped for breath. It felt like she was on fire.

"Tom, please, you're hurting me!" Ginny gasped for breath. Tom let go of her and let her fall on to the ground.

"You're weak Gin. You'll never survive in the world if you are weak." he said.Ginny started crying, holding her neck. Tom's face softened. He leaned down and gently trailed his fingers down from Ginny's shoulder to her wrist.

"Tom, don't..." Ginny complained. She was cut off by Tom brushing his lips against her neck. Ginny felt herself weaken. He was draining the life out of her. He was literally killing her. "Tom...how could you? I thought you cared about me! And now...Tom, I don't want to die." Ginny breathed, saving her breath so she could live.

"Care? One is weak if they care about someone.You are weak if you are afraid or you care." He glanced at her. He smirked, seeing her crawl away from him. "Ginny, Ginny, Ginny. You aren't as weak as I thought." he walked over to her, "Everyone is afraid to die."

"I care for people. I care for Harry. And for y-someone else." Ginny sobbing.

"Who, Gin? Who do you care for?" Tom Riddle asked, surprised that she kept something from him.

"I don't wanna die." Ginny whispered over and over again. Ginny laid down.

"I'm weak Ginny. I always cared for you." Tom leaned over, and kissed Ginny on the lips. Ginny blacked out.

------

Ginny shot up in bed, sweating. She hated her last moments in the Chamber. Hated, yet loved it. She hated yet loved Tom.

Ginny sighed. She was afraid. She was weak. -Tom always said you need to face what you fear.- she thought. Ginny silently stood up and walked out of the girls' dorm. She walked down to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. (Avoiding Mrs.Norris, Filch, and Peeves.) She entered the the Chamber. Ginny jumped down through the shoot and landed in bones. She shivered. The last time she had been in here, she had almost been murdered. Ginny entered the center of the Chamber. She sat down where she had once laid to die. She could picture Tom standing there...

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. 6th year Gryffindor, blood traitor. And in love with a secret someone other than Harry Potter." Ginny turned around to see Tom leaning against the wall he once had pinned her to. "You never told me Gin. Never told me who you liked."

"Tom! Tom, how are you here?" Ginny asked, confused.

"I'm a memory Gin. I live in things that remember me. Which means, you haven't forgotton me." Tom smirked.

"Oh get over yourself Tom." Ginny glared. Ginny stood up and walked over to Tom.

"Don't tell me what to do." Tom returned the glare with every ounce of hate and love Ginny had given him, "So are you gonna tell me who you like? Or do I have to torture you to find out?"

"Let me show you," Ginny led him over to the water, "Right there." she pointed to Tom's reflection. Tom spun around quickly.

"What are you playing at?" he demanded.

"Tom, I think I'm in love with you." Ginny breathed very quietly. But Tom heard it.

"Impossible." he said.

"Can I see?"

"See what?"

"If I'm in love."

"How?" Tom asked. Ginny hesitantly raised her hand up to his face and brushed a strand of hair behind his ear. She tiptoed to kiss him. (Since he was a head taller than her.) Her lips pressed against his. Her hands clasped behind his neck. Tom, (who had been standing there in shock), quickly recovered and kissed her back. They stood like this for more than a minute. Ginny finally broke it.

"Tom, I love you."

"Gin, I-I love you too."


	2. The End

Deadly Kisses

ALifeOfShadows

--

"We have her, m'lord. Alive and untouched, just as you requested." a nasal voice echoed through a dark chamber, damp and made of stone.

"Leave her here and begone." an ominous voice said, sending shivers up the spines of 'her', as she was tossed unto the cold, wet ground.

"Ginevra Molly Weasley. 19 years old, practicing Medi Witch, blood traitor. In love with my uncorrupted self, Tom." a man with sickly white skin and red eyes turned to her.

Ginny Weasley looked up into the eyes of Voldemort, sprawled against the stone floor. Her blood red hair was scattered across her freckled shoulders.

"Did you miss me, Ginny?"

Ginny gave him a look of loathing before spitting on his feet. Her whole life had been disrupted when his deatheaters had come to her hospital and taken her.

"You make me sick." Ginny said hoarsely, standing up slowly. 'Untouched' really meant no physical evidence such as bleeding, cuts, or bruises. However, she felt bruised in more places than one.

"Dearest Ginevra, how you disappoint me." Voldemort said condescendingly. "Crucio!"

Ginny's body writhed with pain and her milk curdling screams echoed throughout the room.

Voldemort laughed evilly and and grabbed Ginny's elbow. "Have you had enough, Ginevra?"

"What happened to you Tom?" Ginny breathed rapidly.

"Tom no longer exists." Voldemort hissed. "You silly girl. You've grown physically but not mentally. You're still the naive girl you were."

"Ignorance is bliss." Ginny said in a mocking tone. Voldemort descended upon her like a bird on it's prey, grabbed her by the throat and started to squeeze, shoving her against the wall.

"Strange how time repeats its self." Ginny whispered, throatily. "Let go Tom." she said sternly.

"Why should I?" Voldemort's eyes flashed with anger.

"Tom you're hurting me." Ginny said calmly.

"I am not Tom anymore!" Voldemort threw Ginny to the ground. "I am Lord Voldemort!"

"You're weak Tom." Ginny said, standing up while rubbing her neck. "I know you're in there. You care for me. Just like you said in--"

"CRUCIO!" Voldemort yelled. "I am not weak!" he said as Ginny screamed.

"You care for me." Ginny pushed, when the curse was lifted. "Tom, I know you're in there. You love me, remember?" Ginny's face streamed with tears. "I don't want to die."

After a moment's pause, she said "You love me."

Voldemort whirled on her, grabbing her throat and saying "Crucio." She opened her mouth to scream and her mouth was captured with Voldemort's.

She stopped screaming when the curse was lifted, and Voldemort whispered teasingly, "Everyone is afraid to die, Ginny."

When she looked up at him he whispered softly in her ear, "Avada Kedavra."

---

Tom looked up where he remembered his evil self kill Ginny. He turned around and saw her leaning casually against the wall where Voldemort had pinned her. He was in the back of Voldemort's mind, as a memory.

"Ginny? I killed you."

"I'm a memory Tom. I live in things that remember me. Which means, you haven't forgotten me." Ginny smirked. "Neither has Voldemort, I assume."

Tom stood up, being only a few inches over her height now.

"See what a couple years can do to a girl?" she whispered teasingly, playing with his hair. He kissed her soundly. "You know how hard it was, Tom? To realize I loved you? The pre-Voldemort? You are what killed thousands of innocents."

Tom trailed his fingers up her shoulder from her wrist, and kissed her collarbone. "You think it was easy for me?"

Ginny slowly unbuttoned his shirt, as he undid her blouse.

"I love you, Ginny."

"I-I love you too, Tom."

--

Thanks to my friend and a reviewer for the idea. 'Tis the end, so...Review?


End file.
